1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method to generate data indicative of a linkage structure of interrelated information resources, a printing apparatus to print the linkage information, and a computer usable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
When information resources which are interrelated with one another are used, a linkage structure of the resources can present beneficial information to a user. Linkage indicative data to indicate the linkage structure can be generated by a computer program. FIG. 10 illustrates interrelated information resources A, B, and C. When a URL (uniform resource locator) indicating a location of the information resource A is specified by the user, the information resource A is searched to obtain URLs which indicate locations of the other information resources B and C. When the information resource A is searched through, next, the linked information resources B, C, are further searched for a URL which is not yet obtained. For example, according to the present example shown in FIG. 10, the information resource B is searched through, and a URL which indicates a location of an information resource D is obtained. A computer program to perform such a linkage searching and obtaining operation is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication 2005-4322.
FIG. 11 illustrates linkage information concerning the URL obtained in the linkage searching operation as described above. When the interrelated information resources are searched through and the URLs included in the information resources are obtained, the URLs are organized to make the linkage information as shown in FIG. 11. FIG. 12 illustrates a linkage indicative tree to present the linkage information generated in the above-referenced program to be displayed on a screen. According to the above-referenced program, contents of an information resource included in a specific area of the linkage indicative tree specified by a user can be printed on a recording medium. Further, the linkage indicative tree indicating the linkage structure of the interrelated information resources can be printed.